


To Not Dream the Impossible Dream

by cadkitten



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Sex, Falling In Love, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Ghost Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Dream Sex, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: It was unusual for Ronan to dream and itnotbe so visceral he could literally wake with whatever it was he'd been dreaming of in his hands. Unusual, but not unheard of. When he did it was always gentle... pleasant. Never a nightmare or a dream that left him feeling restless and tired throughout the following day. Rather, they came in two varieties. The sort that he woke the next morning knowing he'd had a dream but not recalling the vivid details of it, feeling rested and pleasant, and more like how he assumed the rest of the population did. Or he woke sharply in the dead of the night, breath lodged in his throat, hips canted toward the ceiling, arousal tingling in his veins.





	To Not Dream the Impossible Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The foursome is a dream. The rest... is not.  
> I'm only just starting book three, so we're clear. Spoilers present for basically everything I've read so far. Please don't spoil things for me that come up later!

It was unusual for Ronan to dream and it _not_ be so visceral he could literally wake with whatever it was he'd been dreaming of in his hands. Unusual, but not unheard of. When he did it was always gentle... pleasant. Never a nightmare or a dream that left him feeling restless and tired throughout the following day. Rather, they came in two varieties. The sort that he woke the next morning knowing he'd had a dream but not recalling the vivid details of it, feeling rested and pleasant, and more like how he assumed the rest of the population did. Or he woke sharply in the dead of the night, breath lodged in his throat, hips canted toward the ceiling, arousal tingling in his veins.

Tonight was the latter. He woke with a gasped breath, his thighs tensed and trembling, his back arched, and his cock exceedingly stiff in his sleep pants. The remnants of the dream clung to him like a second skin, reminding him of all the hands grasping at him, causing him immense pleasure. His eyelids drifted shut, his hips rolling experimentally as he drifted back over the images his mind had conjured up. 

Gansey's fingers stretching him open, his gaze sure and his lips quirked in something that verged on amusement. Noah's mouth stretched wide around Ronan's cock, swallowing him down again and again. The echoes of his own half-cried pleas whispering on the air, his toes curled in the sheets pooled around his ankles. Adam kneeling by his head in the last moments of the dream, slowly dragging his zipper down and offering himself like a prize to Ronan's needy mouth. 

Ronan's breath hitched, his cock twitching and straining for release. He pushed his hand down under the covers, slipped it inside his pants and wrapped it around his heated flesh. Pleasure spiraled through him at the mere touch of skin against skin; he bit his lip, bared his neck, and huffed out a desperate sort of sound.

"Gansey's awake." Noah's soft voice came from around him, permeating the room and then solidifying somewhere near the foot of his bed. 

Ronan's eyelids snapped open, finding Noah's half-there form, more of a suggestion of a person than actually one. His fingers gripped harder around his cock and then let go as he slowly lowered himself back down to the bed and tried to fight off his arousal. The last thing he needed was Gansey finding out what he was doing. Worse, walking in on it. _Even_ worse, finding out what he'd been dreaming about.

Noah knelt on the foot of his bed and Ronan felt a strange little skip in his heartbeat, a sensation that had his toes curling against the bed. He dragged his hand back up his body and shifted to lean his cheek and the side of his nose against his own wrist. He took one strap of his wristband into his mouth and began to chew at it, nervous and full of energy that didn't suit him, full of _need_ he was having trouble fighting off. Noah kneeling there wasn't helping but he also wasn't in the mood to kick him out or fend him off with his anger.

He chewed steadily. It calmed his racing thoughts but did nothing to ease his body. He still had a raging hard-on and his body yearned to arch, to show off, to _beg_ for what he needed. He closed his eyes instead and fought down a shiver that wanted up.

The suggestion of Noah's body settled alongside his. Ronan's breath caught and he bit down harder on the strap. 

Noah's hand pressed against the center of his chest. Cold spread from where he touched, though not as quickly as it'd done at the dollar store. Noah still hadn't asked to take energy from him, but it seemed less frantic and more like he was doing it out of control instead of panic this time. The bed shifted when Noah moved this time, his body more corporeal than not. Noah's words were so quiet he nearly missed them when he spoke again.

"I kissed Blue. It was nice." Hesitation and then, "I could kiss you. I think that would be nice, too."

Arousal surged hard through Ronan's body. It'd been too long since he'd found a willing participant; longer still since he'd found one he wanted in return. His cock twitched and he breathed out a sigh through his nose, slowly turning on his side and reaching out to cup his hand behind Noah's neck. He drew him in - careful, steady - lips brushing over Noah's like a whisper before he found true contact, the suggestion of flesh against his own becoming an actuality, and then they were drowning in one another.

Every movement was met with one of equal fervor, desperation begat desperation until Ronan's felt like he was trying to steal something deep within Noah for himself with every single kiss they exchanged. His arousal grew until he was breathless with it, until his hand moved to clutch at Noah's hip, until he dragged Noah against him, kicking covers out of the way in his haste. 

It took less than he'd thought it would to urge Noah onto his back and even less for him to spread his thighs for him, to allow him to slot in against him and roll his hips down again and again. He braced himself on his forearms, buried both hands in Noah's hair, and jerked his hips against Noah's, reveling in the feeling of Noah's arousal pushing back against his own. He felt cold, but it wasn't overly so; after all, he felt warm in other ways. His hips began a frantic pace and Noah tipped his head back from their kisses, baring his throat to Ronan.

He took the opportunity presented and leaned in to graze his teeth along the long column of his neck, kissed and licked and sucked until he was trembling with the pent up desire to cum. All the same, he didn't want to cum just yet, either. He didn't want this to end.

Having Noah beneath him felt like having home again. It felt like truth and pleasure and everything right in the world. Here he didn't grieve, here he didn't wrap himself in anger. Here, Ronan _lived_.

It occurred to him that here _Noah_ lived as well.

He paused, panting against Noah's collarbone, his eyelids half-closed, his desire humming in his veins like a thousand fireflies. His lips slid over Noah's collarbone and then back up his neck, leaving him to nuzzle under his jaw, inhaling something that smelled sweet and yet rather like the forest. This something was both Noah and Cabeswater. It was the most like home Ronan had ever felt. 

Noah's hips arched beneath him, a half-formed version of his name whispered into the air, and Ronan couldn't take it anymore. His hands moved then, shoving up Noah's shirt, ripping his pants down his thighs. Noah's hands slid beneath his own shirt and Ronan helped push his pants down. When they came together again, it was flesh-to-flesh, soul-to-soul, and Ronan swore he was finding the truth of the world in their actions. 

Overheated flesh met cool and together they joined in something warm and more exciting than either had planned. Ronan couldn't stop moving, _seeking_ , the burning need for pleasure laying claim to his entire being until he lived only for this, only for what he and Noah were creating. Noah's hands urged him on until his toes were curling, until he was trembling with the effort of not cumming, until he felt Noah seize beneath him. Until the most pleased sounding cry broke the relative peace of the air around them and he _felt_ Noah begin to cum. 

That was all it took, the only thing he needed to finish. His breath panted sharply, his body surged over Noah's, and then he was cumming, too, warm pulses of his orgasm painting Noah's skin. His body rocked against Noah's all the way through it, leaving him breathless, panting, his entire being humming with a desperate sort of feeling that was only soothed by Noah's hands on his back, by Noah bringing them closer and closer until he was laying on him, nose buried against Noah's neck, his eyes closed and his entire being coming down from the best high the world had to offer. 

He thought about Kavinsky, then, about his dream drugs and his dream cars. He thought of the high of his father's BMW and the thrill of the Camaro and the race. He thought of Gansey and Adam and even of Blue and then he thought of Noah. Sweet Noah tucked beneath him, holding him like his fragile existence depended on Ronan, too. He thought of how he was always there when Ronan needed him if he could be - if Ronan hadn't sucked so much energy from the ley line that he couldn't exist. He thought of how his heart would break in two if Noah _didn't_ exist. He thought of losing him and he thought of how desperate he'd be to get him back, and he closed his eyes and held Noah tighter. 

He decided they both knew this was more than sex. They'd both known it going in and now they knew it going out. 

Ronan curled himself over Noah and this time it was protection. It was an offer - silent though it was - to share his energy with him when he needed it if only Noah would share his life with him. Noah's hands tightened on his back and Ronan knew... 

_Noah understood._


End file.
